


A Very Summers Christmas

by atomicrebelomega



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/pseuds/atomicrebelomega
Summary: It's the holidays so new couple Hank and Alex visit their families.It goes about as well as you can expect.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone- save for Charles and Erik, as usual- was settled in the living room of the mansion after dinner. It was three weeks before Christmas and they were sharing their past holidays.   
  
"Charles and I always go shopping- we didn't really wrap gifts as much as we just bought each other stuff while we went out." Raven said "So any gifts from me aren't gonna be wrapped pretty."   
  
"We never folded them with wrapping paper, all nice in a box when I was a kid." Said Sean "We just covered the present and made it into a huge ball if paper so no one knew what they got."    
  
The whole conversation started when Darwin and Angel announced that they were spending the holidays with Darwin's family and were packing next week. Charles had been excited for them, knowing that at least one of his 'students' actually kept in touch with their family.   
  
Sean had wondered out loud if his parents would want him around for Christmas and Charles offered to call them in the morning.   
  
"What about either of you? I could call and see if your parents could stop by or arrange to pick you up for the holidays? It would be no trouble." Charles had directed the question to both Hank and Alex, both had answered at the same time.   
  
"I don't think-"   
"They wouldn't want me around-"   
  
Both looked at each other in surprise, then looking down at the table.   
  
"Well, if you're both sure." The telepathy had said with a sad, knowing smile.   
  
The thing was, Alex and Hank had been kind of a  _ 'thing' _ , recently. Not a dating  _ 'thing' _ or a love  _ 'thing' _ , that would be weird. They just...had spent a lot of time together and one thing lead to another and  _ MAYBE _ the others had caught them making out in the lab, hallways, or on kitchen counters  _ ONCE OR TWICE AT MOST _ . But they weren't a  _ 'thing' _ thing.   
  
...Okay they never really talked about what they were because they were too busy sucking face to talk about what they were, but if Hank wasn't gonna bring it up than Alex sure as hell wouldn't either. And after much provoking, the rest of the group stopped asking about their 'relationship'.   
  
Even as Alex was sitting in Hank's lap on the sofa, no one said a word as they moved the subject from wrapping paper techniques to their families.   
  
"My mom is excited I'm finally bringing a girlfriend home for the holidays." Darwin said with his arm wrapped around Angels shoulder, who was grinning up at her boyfriend.   
  
Alex wasn't jealous- he was happy for his friends- they seemed really in love. Maybe it was because he wanted to be looked at like that, with love and adoration. He looked behind him at Hank, he was listening to Darwin and Angel talk about the drive to Darwin's family home.    
  
Did Hank look at him like that? No, of course he didn't. They weren't together and Alex was probably just a fling- a rebound after Raven said she didn't have feelings for Hank after he found ANOTHER cure for controlling Beast. It took a few months, but he finally was able to return to his dorky, nerd self again.    
  
Not that Alex minded Beast, or his soft fur, or his claws, or his tongue-   
  
Nope! Not going down that path. Not when he's in front of everyone and he can feel Hank's dick through his pants.   
  
"The only thing keeping me from seeing my family is my Dad." Angel said "Everyone was freaked out when I could spit out fire balls and fly, but no one was angry. I felt like an outcast, though, so I ran away and...ended up in that club Erik and Charles found me in. My dad found out what I was doing and was so angry...he told me not to come back." She leaned closer into Darwin as she spoke, not looking at anyone in particular "My mom called me crying once and told me dad was just upset, but he didn't mean what he said. I just hung up and didn't hear from them again."   
  
"Angel, I'm so sorry." Raven said on the other side of the couch "Maybe you call them? Or stop by on the way to Darwin's? I'm sure they miss you."   
  
"No, I don't know what's gonna happen and I just wanna be with the people I love." She smiled at Darwin and that sad feeling tugged at Alex's heart again.   
  
Did his parents even want him back? Did Scott and Gabe even remember him? He's been gone for so long...   
  
-   
  
"I didn't mean to!" Alex heaved a sob into his mother chest as she held him tightly. They were outside of his middle school in the dead of winter, cop cars all around with sirens blaring.   
  
His dad was holding Gabe at his hip and arguing with the principal and the police officers. It did nothing to soothe Alex, his dad may be tough, but nothing can help Alex now.   
  
"I know, baby, I know." His mom is crying too, because she understands this may be the last time shell see Alex again. She's rocking him back and forth like she does when he's sick. But now she isn't singing her Samoan lullabies that her mom sang to her, she's trying to hold onto her son for as long as she can.   
  
"There is a child dead because of him!" A cop shouts and Alex chokes.    
  
"Alex is a child, too! He didn't mean to do it! It was self defense!" His dad is red in the face with anger. Normally it would only look like that if Alex did something wrong, like broke a window or stayed out after curfew.   
  
"That  _ thing _ isn't a child!" The principal shouts. Alex never liked that bald, fat man "It's a mutant! A genetic freak!"   
  
"Oh, that's it, you prick!" Dad is about to set Gabe down and fight him, but a cop gives him a warning look "You can't take Alex away!"   
  
"Sir, he needs to be kept safe and serve time so he doesn't do this again. He has to pay for his actions." Another cop says "It's for his own good."   
  
Alex is trying to breathe normal, trying to take in the scent of his mom's perfume instead of the burnt flesh. He tries to not hear baby Gabe wail out as his dad gets into a screaming match.    
  
He tries not to think of that jerks face as Alex's body caught on fire and incinerated him.   
  
Alex told him to leave him alone, to not touch him, to stop hurting him, to let him go. He didn't listen and Alex didn't know what to do, so he tried to squirm and wriggle out of the billy's grip but he couldn't. He couldn't stop the flames, and he couldn't stop the sickening feeling that the asshole got what he deserved for what he was going to do to Alex if he hadn't been burnt to ash.   
  
He feels a strong and painful grip on his shoulder and he knows it's one of the cops pulling him away. His mom is begging them to stop, begging his dad to stop them.   
  
"Chris, please, they can't take him away!" He's never seen his mom so hurt. Her curly black hair is sticking t her tear stained face. Her eyes are puffy and red as she reaches out to hold onto Alex's arm but one of the other cops are pushing her away.   
  
Alex is fighting just like before, trying to escape the iron hold, he's too exhausted to summon the flames, it's too cold, he's too weak.   
  
But the officers can see he's trying, and as the baton hits the back of his head, he sees his mother and father, his baby brother, and the last thing he thinks is that it's almost time for Scott to get out of school. That he's supposed to pick him up today.   
  
Then he's out.   
  
-   
  
"I was thinking-" Hank starts to say.   
  
"Do anymore of that and your heads gonna swell as big as your feet." Alex grins at the scientist. He's sitting on a counter in the lab, something Hank has asked him not to do but who cares? Hanks working on upgrades for Cerebro and the blond has decided to bother him for a bit, maybe rile him up enough to get Hank to go a farther than just heavy make out sessions that leave hickeys all over Alex's neck.   
  
"Very funny. As I was saying, I was thinking that...maybe we could celebrate the holidays together?" Hanks looking up from blueprints to look at Alex.   
  
"Uh, we kinda already are, Bozo." The blond points out "You, me, Raven, and the lovebirds."   
  
After that night before Angel and Darwin left, Sean had talked to his family and was off the next week to see them. Erik and Charles have basically secluded themselves off in their bedroom except for meals and Alex doesn't want to even think about the marathon sex they're having.   
  
And Alex wasn't a hundred percent sure but with Raven sneaking out each night to visit some "Irene" for the past two months, he didn't think she'd be nothing them too much either.   
  
"I know, but I meant maybe we could do what Angel and Darwin are doing." Hank sighed "It's a dumb idea but I figured-"   
  
"Wait, you wanna visit your parents. With me?" Alex said in disbelief.   
  
"And yours, too. I'm not too fond of visiting my family all the way in Illinois, but Charles is right. We should at least attempt to keep in contact with them."   
  
"Yeah, but why me? Why not just go by yourself or take Raven?" Hank snorted in amusement.   
  
" I'm not dating Raven." Alex's heart stopped.   
  
They were dating? When did that happen? Why didn't anyone mention this to Alex? Yeah, they fooled around a lot, but when did that become all romantic?   
  
Dating meant you liked the person enough to be with them. That meant Hank liked him. Enough that he wants Alex to meet his parents and to meet his own. You don't meet someone parents if you're just fooling around- it meant you want to be with them. Hank wanted to be with him. Genius Harvard graduate Hank who could get someone waaay more intelligent than Alex, wanted to commit to him.   
  
"Alex?" Hank was shaking his shoulder. It was a lot to freaking process!    
  
"Uh...sure?" What was he agreeing to? He got lost into thinking about commitment and marriage and little blue, plasma shooting babies to remember.   
  
"Great, I'll call them now and we can pack tonight and leave tomorrow. We can see my family first to get them out of the way, then we can visit yours." Hank got up and left, leaving the blond still in confusion.   
  
"Yeah, great."   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love roadhead? Well, if you don't, I suggest skipping the middle of this chapter!

The next morning they tell the others they're packing up and headed to Illinois.    
  
"Oh that's lovely! I'm sure you're parents are going to be very pleased to see you again." Charles tells Hank at breakfast.   
  
Alex is a thousand percent sure Charles is more excited about have less people in the mansion so he and Erik can screw over more surfaces, but Alex can't say he wouldn't do the same if he could "Did you call your parents, Alex?"   
  
"Nah, I'm gonna wait and see if I even want to go visit." Alex is carrying the last of his and Hanks bags in the car. He's a beat up, red 1950s Crosley station wagon. Their three suitcases take up the whole backseat and just looking at it makes Alex claustrophobic.   
  
It's snowing, albeit not heavily, but its accumulating with the four feet of snow that was already there. Alex wishes he were in his pajamas and curled against Hank, yet here he was in flannel and a hoodie with jeans and heavy boots. Hank was dressed in khaki slacks with three times more layers on than Alex under a heavy coat.    
  
"Your body basically heats itself." Hank had explain earlier "It's amazing how little energy is needed for you to not only survive, but also use your mutation. That's why you sort of over charge in the summer." Alex had felt all fuzzy at the 'amazing' part.    
  
No one ever thought Alex's power was amazing.   
  
"Be careful, roads are icy right now. Don't drive at night, either." Erik instructs Hank on what to do if they get stuck, or crash. While they aren't on best terms, Erik pretty much forgave him after nearly choking him to death. Though that might be because Charles wiped away the memory.   
  
Raven hugs Hank goodbye and whispers something in his ear the makes him turn red and shout in a whisper "Shut up! I don't say anything like that about you and Irene!" Raven hits him in the shoulder and shushed him.   
  
They wave the two of them goodbye as Hank pulls out of the driveway and they make their way onto the road.   
-   
Fourteen hours.   
  
Fourteen Goddamn hours until they get to fucking Illinois.   
  
"Are you joking?" Alex glared at the brunet as he looked up from the map "There's like five states we have to go through!"   
  
"And you wonder why I don't visit my parents as much."    
  
Alex huffed before staring out the window. It wasn't snowing bad enough yet that they should worry about pulling over, but the blond was still worried about Hank driving on icy roads.   
  
"So what's your family like?" He asks to distract himself. He also wanted to know what exactly he got himself into.   
  
"Well," Hank's brows furrowed like he was trying to chose his words carefully "My father was a nuclear scientist, he dealt with radiation a lot. I think that may be why I ended up..."   
  
"Hank..." Alex saw the look of shame and guilt cross over his face and gently rested a hand on Hanks thigh. The other mutant looks at him with a small smile before keeping his focus back to the road ahead.   
  
"He retired a few years ago. They have a small farm now that he tends to. They don't have many animals, though. My mom never had a job, but she spends a lot of time with our church. She...may not exactly understand our relationship." Hank said.   
  
'Hell, neither do I!' Alex wanted to say.    
  
He knew most people didn't like the gays or people who liked the same sex. Alex's family was an odd one. His mom supported the rights of the oppressed and his dad always taught them to respect others no matter what.   
  
It made the blond smile for a moment. His parents wouldn't mind him being with Hank, and that brought so much comfort that he didn't realize he needed.   
  
Maybe visiting wouldn't be so bad?   
  
"My parents have never been too fond of my choices anyway, and they have yet to disown me, so I doubt my sexual preference will be any different." Hank explained "I think they wanted me to be more normal? I always had the highest grades, I was in chess club, I was a quarterback in high school, there was-"   
  
"A quarterback!?" Alex jumped up so fast, he startled Hank enough to jerk the car a bit to the left.   
  
"Alex! I could have crashed!"   
  
"You were not a fucking quarterback."   
  
"I was! I was good at it, too." Hank lamented "I just didn't care much for it."   
  
"So your parents were mad because you excelled in literally everything?" Alex frowned "What more did they want?"   
  
"A son with normal feet." Hank said immediately. Everything was silent after that and Alex decided to turn on the radio.

-   
"Alex, cut it out, I'm driving." Hank took one hand off the wheel to push away the blonds hand that was moving closer and closer to his crotch.

It was dark out and Hank had the high beams on so he could see past the snow. The only conversation they'd had since that awkward moment was navigation since Alex had the map.   
  
"Oh, come on, I'm bored and you've been all tensed up since we started driving." Alex pouted. He had been putting off masturbating the past week, hoping that Hank would finally make a move. They'd done some heavy petting, but very little else and now being stuff in a car for nine hours was making him itch for any type of friction.   
  
"Since it didn't get through your head the first time, I will repeat once more, I am driving." Hank is defiantly annoyed now and that meant Alex is close to getting him to break.   
  
"I'll do all of the work, just focus on the road." Alex unbuckles his seatbelt and lean over so he's face to face with Hank's clothed dick. He smirks when the older mutant gasps as he mouths around the bulge of his jeans. Alex flicks his tongue over the denim, but before he can even pull the zipper down, Hanks grabs him by his hair and Hanks him back into his seat.   
  
"Hey!" Alex frowned "I was kinda in the middle of something!"   
  
"Alex, there are cars behind and in front of us-"   
  
"It's snowing so hard you can barely see them! They're too busy trying to focus on the road, they won't see me!"   
  
"I'm too busy trying not to crash!" Hanks voice had a bit of a growl at the end, a warning for Alex not to push his luck.   
  
"Fine, I'm not driving, though so..." Alex grinned and leaned his seat back before shrugging his coat and unbuttoning his shirt.    
  
"What are you doing?" Hank asked and Alex could feel his eyes trailing down his body. He lets his hand run slowly down his exposed chest while giving Hank a teasing smile.   
  
"Just because you don't wanna have some fun, doesn't mean I can't either." His thumb brushes against one of his already perked up nipples and he throws his head back against the head of the seat. Alex lets out a whimper for good measure so he can hear Hank start breathing heavier. Hanks knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel tight. He's holding back still, so Alex is gonna give him a real show.   
  
One hand keeps playing with his chest while the other slides underneath his jeans and rubs the tip of his cock through his boxer briefs. There's already a wet spot from getting so worked up trying to suck Hanks dick and he didn't even realize how worked up he's been the whole time.   
  
He undoes his jeans and pulls his hard dick out , shivering at the cold air hitting his heated skin. He peeks over at Hank in the driver's seat, his own erection is straining in his pants and Alex unconsciously licks his lips. He's dying to get his mouth on that cock and choke on it.   
  
Hank's eyes go from the road to Alex and the blond takes the opportunity to swipe the pad of his finger on his leaking, red tip before bringing it to his mouth. His tongue darts out to taste the bead of precum while smirking right at Hank.   
  
That does it.   
  
With one free hand, Hank grabs Alex by his hair and slams the blonds face against his clothed cock.   
  
"Ow! You could have broken my nose, you jerk!" Alex groans while taking to lift his head up. When he looks up at Hank, his eyes are turning to yellow slits and his teeth start to grow points.   
  
"Suck. My. Dick." Hank growls as his hand on the back of Alex's head starts to grow claws.   
  
Alex felt his own cock twitch at the command and yanked down Hanks pants and underwear. He felt the growing length spring out and hit his face like a slap. Alex could see it was turning a deep purple as Hanks form changed. It looked painful but it obviously wasn't enough to stop his erection.   
  
The length and width grew quickly, with a knot forming at the base. It was a hell of a lot bigger than what Alex was working with before, which was saying something as Hank was way above average, but that didn't stop Alex from wrapping a hand around it and slowly starting to jerk Hank off before flicking his tongue around the deep purple tip.    
  
Hank jerked the car to the right to pull over, there was no way he could drive like this. Alex was resting most of his body against the console with his own dick leaking onto his seat. He put the car in park on the side of the road, barely caring if someone passed by their vehicle right now, and brought both paws to Alex's head.   
  
"You are far too needy for your own good." He grunted out as Alex kept teasing and running his tongue along the length of his cock.   
  
"Is that your way if calling me a slut?" Alex seemed to beam at that. Hank wasn't one for slang or 'dirty talk' so the blond loved the idea he got Beast so worked up he got him to swear.   
  
Plus, he wasn't too proud to admit he liked being called names.   
  
"You certainly act like one." Hank maneuvers his arms so his right paw cups Alex's cock entirely and the blond thrusts into it and moans at the leather texture"You're hard and dripping from just the thought of having me in your mouth."   
  
"You shouldn't have made me wait so long, then." Alex says before sucking the head of Hanks cock into his mouth. The wet sounds the blond makes as he bobs his head up and down drown out the horrible holiday music playing on the radio.   
  
Hank never imagined his first time would have 'Silent Night' playing.   
  
Alex tries to swallow as much of the length as he can and gags as he pulls off for air "Fuck, you're so big."   
  
"Alex, I don't think you can take all of me at once-"   
  
"Shut up! I can totally do it!" Alex huffed and his time he took the length down even further, cause Hank to hiss and thrust his hips up hard.   
  
The blond choked again and lifted his head up with tears in his eyes, yet he was hard as a rock in Hanks hand. Before he could ask if he was okay, Alex went back down and started moaning and wiggling hips as if to instruct Hank to touch him.   
  
Hank tried to steady his body so he didn't hurt Alex again, and wrapped his paw around Alex properly, stroking long and slow.   
  
Alex whined around his cock and Hank looked down to see steel blue eyes looking back and he had to bite his lower lip with his teeth to refrain from using the other hand still entangled in his golden locks from pushing him down.   
  
"Alex, you should stop." Hank warned at he felt his climax coming closer and closer. The blond glared and so his mouth was still around the tip "Alex, I'm serious, I'm going to gym if you keep that up!" He tried to use the grip in his hair to pull him off. But Alex just shook his head and started to suck even harder and Hank could feel the smirk when his hip started to spasm and thrust up off his seat involuntarily in the wet heat.   
  
The growl Hank lets out shocks the blond and he feels the furred hand around his cock join the other on his head, keep Alex steady and Beast thrusted in and out of Alex's mouth before hot cum shot out into it.    
  
Alex closed his eyes and moaned as he placed his hand around the base of the big blue cock to help Hank through his orgasm and kept his mouth around the tip to suck the rest of the cum that didn't hit his face or run out. He had no clue that Beast could cum this much, and honestly, it only made Alex that much more turned on.   
  
Hank shuddered as he came off his high and Alex finally stopped giving kitten licks on the tip to clean off his dick "You didn't have to-"   
  
"Hank, I swear to God just shut up and hold still." And in a second the blond was up and maneuvering himself into Hanks lap, straddling one thick thigh and started grinding down.   
  
Hank could only stare shell shocked as Alex pressed his half naked body against him and gasp before he felt a wet spot form through his khakis.   
  
He blinked for a few moments as he ran his paws up and down the whimpering blonds thighs before realizing 'Holy shit, I just got blown in the car, by Alex, and he came all over him thigh like an animal in heat.'   
  
The car was fogged up from their activities and all they could do was listen to the other breathe while 'Jingle Bell Rock' played in the background.   
-

Alex wakes up and realizes the car is moving and his clothes are back on him.    
  
Beside him, Hank is back to his more human form, looking exhausted. The area around the interstate gained more inches of snow and Alex hopes it isn't this bad on the way back.   
  
"Where are we?"    
  
"Indiana, we entered here about an hour and half ago."    
  
"So we're almost there?" Alex grinned. He really wanted out of the car to stretch his legs.    
  
Though he certainly did get some exercise just a few hours ago.   
  
"Almost." Hank repeats, yet he doesn't look relieved. He's sitting up straighter than before and his jaw is tight like he's been grinding his teeth.    
  
"Hey, if you don't wanna do this we don't have to." Alex said "We can rent a motel up here for a few days, maybe tear the place up from having marathon sex, and go home."   
  
It got Hank to smile and Alex counts that as a huge win "As tempting as that is, I really need to do this."   
  
"What? Come out of the closet?" Hank nods slowly "What if your parents get pissed? You'll lose them."   
  
'I don't mind being a secret,' Alex wanted to say 'I'm not going anywhere.'   
  
"No, they'll lose me." Hank says with false confidence "I'm an adult now, I don't need their approval, but I wanna know where we stand. If this is the final nail on the coffin, so be it."   
  
A tiny voice in Alex's head comes to the conclusion that he's only with Hank as proof to show his parents that he's serious, and then it all clicks.   
  
It's a bitter feeling, Alex knows Hank isn't looking for a serious relationship. He knew that this was just a fling, just a way to get over Raven probably. He thought he was okay with that.   
  
But Alex isn't sure what to think anymore.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow me on Tumblr before they take away my nipples.


End file.
